A musical instrument, such as a saxophone, is strapped to and supported by the neck or shoulder of a musician while it is being played. Given that the musical instrument is of a substantial weight, however, this often causes discomfort for the musician and can even lead to injury.
Although stands do exist that support musical instruments, these stands are often designed to only support a musical instrument during storage and/or lack the ergonomic adjustability needed to allow the supported musical instrument to be comfortably played. In addition, these stands are not often capable of supporting a musical instrument of various weights and sizes in a stable manner.